Daughters
by Akamaruwolf323
Summary: Maka suele decir que odia a su Papa... Pero ¿cuanto puede odiar a un padre que está ahí y le dice lo mucho que la quiere, frente a una madre que se ha ido?


**N/T: **Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic de Soul Eater! Este es de **Keyblademastergirl **y es u Parental!Maka/Spirit. Espero que lo disfruten. No me pertenece nada, de haber sido así, Stein no habría traumatizado tanto a Spirit. Todo es propiedad de Atsushi Okubo, menos la trama, propiedad de **Keyblademastergirl**

**N/A: **Acabo de darme cuenta (tras haber escrito esta historia hace meses) de que ¿Kami nunca le manda postales a Maka en el manga? ¡No tenía ni idea! Así que la historia cuenta las cosas que han ocurrido en el manga, pero con ese detalle del anime. Odio las pequeñas diferencias entre los mangas y los animes…

La canción mencionada es "Daughters" de John Mayer. No me pertenece nada a excepción de la trama.

* * *

**Daughters**

"Fathers be good to your daughters," cantó distraídamente Maka junto a la radio , sentada en la cama que tenía fotografías por todas partes. Aunque toda su atención estaba centrada en la foto que sostenía en la mano.

Era vieja, tanto como ella; Mama, aparentemente dormida, apoyada en el hombro de Papa con la misma Maka – solo con unas pocas horas de vida – despierta en sus brazos. Papa tenía un brazo alrededor de Mama, manteniéndola a su lado, y el otro agarrando la cabeza de Maka mientras le hacía carantoñas.

Papa le habia contado que le hizo señas a una enfermera que pasaba por allí y le pidió que le tomara la "_¡Primera foto de su hermosa Maka!"_

A veces se preguntaba si fue eso lo único que le preguntó a la enfermera.

Mirando la imagen, sin embargo, era como mirar cómo podría haber sido su familia…

Un padre leal.

Una madre devota.

Y ella – su adorable hija.

Maka suspiró, dejando la foto casi reverencialmente en su almohada. Observando las otras imágenes, dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Todas ellas eran de diferentes épocas, con caras diferentes, con historias diferentes.

Imágenes de ella y Soul. Liz, Patty y Kid. Blair y ella. Tsubaki y Black Star. Una foto colectiva de Spartoi tras haber recuperado a Kid. Algunas incluso con Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Kilik y los gemelos.

Pero sus ojos sobrevolaron estas a favor de la creciente pila de fotos en frente suyo.

Papa.

Todas y cada una de esas fotos tenia a Papa.

Unas de cuando era pequeña. Otras de la semana pasada. Otras del tiempo pasado entre las otras.

Unas con él llorando. Otras con ella haciéndole un buen Corte de Maka. Él gritándole a Soul. Ella gritándole a él. Él abrazándola en su primer día en Shibusen. Ella huyendo de él, el segundo día en Shibusen.

Dejó escapar un suave suspiro mientras sus ojos saltaban a una antigua en la que él aparecía leyéndole un libro.

Aun con todo el dolor que le había causado al pelirrojo, aun con todas las veces que le decía que le odiaba, aun con todas las veces que deseaba que la dejara sola – No podía evitar pensar que…

Sus ojos centellearon hasta dar con un grupo mucho más pequeño de fotos que estaba encima de unas postales nuevas.

Al menos él estaba ahí.

Al menos él no se montó en un avión el día después de que los papeles del divorcio estuvieran firmados.

Al menos con él no tenía que averiguar dónde estaba, o incluso si seguía vivo, a través de postales enviadas esporádicamente a lo largo del año – que siempre decían lo mismo:

_**¡Maka, cariño!**_

_**¿Qué tal estas **_– insertar apodo cariñoso - _**? ¡Estoy en **_- insertar lugar extranjero – _**en **_– insertar sitio conocido al lado del otro lugar - _**! ¡No te puedes imaginar todas las maravillosas **_– personas, ropas, comidas, vistas - _** que he **_– encontrado, comprado, probado, visto - _**! ¡Y te mando un libro que sé que **_– te gustará, adorarás, amarás, apreciarás - _**! ¡Oops! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Te quiero y añoro un montón! ¡Y recuerda, tu padre es un **_– insertar insulto – _**y tu eres una **_– insertar adjetivo afectivo -_**!**_ _**¡Así que no le hagas ni caso! ¡Abrazos y besos! **_

_**Mama **_

No le gustaba admitir, ni siquiera a sí misma, que los libros que le mandaba mamá últimamente no le interesaban tanto como solían hacerlo.

Mientras al mismo tiempo su padre encontró, compró y le dio el libro de la historia del piano la última vez que se vio obligada a ir de compras con él…

Suspirando, recogió el marco que Tsubaki le había regalado la semana pasada. Pensativa, cogió una foto de uno de los numerosos montones y giró el marco para poner la foto.

"So mothers be good to your daughters too" Cantó en voz baja, poniendo la enmarcada imagen de Spartoi en su mesilla de noche. Justo al lado de la otra foto, la de ella y Papa, que Soul había sacado en su cumpleaños.


End file.
